Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation support system having a redundant joint and a control method of an operation support system capable of controlling the operation support system.
Description of Related Art
In recent times, in attempts to conserve manpower in medical facilities, research on medical treatment by robots has been performed. In particular, in fields of surgery, in an operation support system for performing treatment of a patient by a manipulator having multiple degrees of freedom (multiple joints), various proposals have been set forth. In such an operation support system, it is known that a manipulator that comes in direct contact with a body cavity of a patient can be remotely operated by a remote operation apparatus.
Here, when a needle-hooking operation, which is particularly difficult in an operation with an endoscope, is performed using the operation support system, a needle is hooked while rolling a gripper attached to a distal end of a manipulator. Here, in a manipulator in which a roll axis joint is not provided at a distal end thereof, another joint is cooperatively operated according to rolling to roll the gripper attached to the distal end. In this case, a plurality of joints may be operated to collide with surrounding internal organs or the like.
On the other hand, as the so-called redundant joint is installed at the distal end section, for example, a master-slave manipulator capable of position and orientation decision of the distal end only is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S63-267177. In addition, in the redundant joint, a joint having a motion shaft, which is one of a rotary shaft and a linear moving shaft, is provided, and in an initial state, the motion shaft of the joint is parallel, and another joint having the motion shaft, which is the same kind of a rotary shaft and a linear moving shaft, is disposed in the manipulator.